Kindergarten Drama
by MinisterTiff
Summary: Damon is a single dad who is trying to keep his kid in school. Elena is a single mom who is trying to teach her daughter about bullies. What happens when the situations are related? What will Elena and Damon do? Let's find out. AU. Delena
1. Chapter 1

Hey Friends! I'm back with a new DE story! Enjoy this one-shot! Who knows? I might make it a multi-chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews!

A/N: I do not own any characters

* * *

"Olivia, do you have your snow boots on?" Elena yelled to her daughter. "Hurry up honey, we have to go if we plan on getting to school on time today." She tries to say in a calmer voice.

It was not her day. First, her alarm was not set which resulted in her oversleeping by twenty minutes. Then, she didn't have time to straighten her hair or do her make up. Not to mention, Olivia was not in a good mood today either. Elena sighs.

She hears tiny footsteps coming in her direction followed by a voice. "Mommy, you don't have to yell. I was right there." Olivia scoffs then sits at the bar to watch her mother make her lunch.

"Of course, you were. Do you want fruit snacks or actual fruit?" Elena asks the little person who is pretty much a spitting image of her.

Olivia taps her chin as she contemplates her question. "Um… I want… fruit. I would like an apple but, cut up. Please?"

Elena nods and proceeds to make her daughter's lunch. What she didn't expect was the scoff from her daughter.

"Man, I hope Levi isn't at school today." Olivia rolls her eyes and puts her head down on the counter.

Elena stops cutting to stare at her daughter before responding. "Liv, I'm sure Levi isn't that bad." She says but even she knows that wasn't convincing. She knows she didn't get anywhere because Olivia is staring at her as if she just grew two heads.

"Not that bad? Mommy, he is the devil!" Olivia exclaims and throws her tiny arms in the air incredulously.

"Liv…" Elena starts but, is cut off.

"No, he's the devil! He picks on me every day! Last week, he pushed me in the sandbox… face first! I had sand all in my pigtails!" Olivia is hysterical at the point and it takes everything in Elena not to giggle.

It's the age old tale that the little boy only picks on the girl he likes because he can't express his true feelings but, how do you explain that to a 5 year old?

Elena just sighs, "Well, maybe he likes you?"

Olivia stares at her mother and says, "LIKES ME?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" She screams.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I get it. You don't like Levi. Well, just be nice to him. You know, because you're a nice person?" Elena finally says to calm her hysterical daughter.

"Fine." Olivia mutters because, she doesn't want to be mean and get into trouble. "Can we go now so, I can get this day over and come home to watch _Frozen_?" Olivia perks up and asks.

Elena chuckles. She always forgets that Olivia is only 5 because, her little personality is way older than she is. "Sure, get your stuff and meet me at the door." Olivia nods and goes to get her stuff.

 _That child is something else. Aren't you glad she's the only one? Amen. Well, like the child said let's get this day over with._

* * *

"Alright, have a good day sweetheart." Elena says as she's dropping her child off at her kindergarten class.

"Oka-" Olivia starts but, stops when she hears the name of her arch nemesis…

"LEVI! You forgot your-"

"Oomph." Elena stumbles. This random person just bumped into her shoulder and she almost hit the ground… except she never made actual contact with the ground.

"What the hell?" Elena says. She realizes someone caught her and she chooses to overlook the sparks she feels. "Olivia!" she exclaims because her daughter was just there. That's when she hears it…

"Oh, look its Olivia! She is such a baby."

"Shut it, Levi. No one likes you."

"Right because, you can speak for everyone." Levi rolls his eyes.

Elena has to roll her own eyes because, Olivia was right this kid is horrible. She sighs because, she has to be the adult. "Olivia, be nice." Someone coughs and Elena turns around. That's when she remembers someone saved her from being on the ground. "Oh, yeah thanks." That when she looks into the face of the sexiest man alive. Bright blue eyes meet big brown ones.

The man snaps out of his trance first, "Well, hello. I knew you were pretty before but, you are beautiful." He says and gives her a crooked smile.

Elena blushes. "Um… Thanks. Not to be rude but, who are you?" Clearly, Elena is not one to beat around the bush.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He says and smirks as if she's supposed to know who that is.

Elena just stares blankly because, that name means nothing to her.

"And?" she asks.

Before Damon can respond the teacher, Ms. Forbes is interrupting their conversation, "Mr. Salvatore, will you please speak to your son?" She practically was begging him to do something. Damon sighs, "Sure. I'll be right there."

Damon looks at Elena, "I'm sorry, that seems to happen a lot." He shrugs and goes to follow the teacher inside the classroom.

Elena smiles, "It's fine. I have to say goodbye to my daughter anyway." They both go into the classroom and go their separate ways.

"Olivia, sweetie… I'm leaving. I have to go to work, I'll pick you up later. Love you." Elena says and kisses her daughter's temple.

"Okay, Mommy. I'll be here with Satan." She cuts her eyes across the room and rolls them. "Love you too."

Elena chuckles and follows her eye line. Her eyes go wide because the one man who called her beautiful would be the father to one… "LEVI! Stop being an asshole and apologize."

"Mr. Salvatore, could you refrain from using such foul language in my classroom?" Elena has to give it to Caroline because, she said that without being rude.

"Oh, whatever. It's not like these kids haven't heard these words before." Damon says and runs his fingers through his black hair in frustration.

Elena chuckles because this whole situation is just too ridiculous to believe. She turns and walks towards the door. Caroline stops her, "Hey, Elena!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Livy still coming over tomorrow for Girl's Day?

"Sure, just text me I really have to go." Elena turns to leave again but, not before someone grabs her arm.

"Olivia? As in Olivia Gilbert? As in that's your daughter?" Damon asks completely confused.

"Yes, that's precisely right." Elena says and sighs because she should've seen that coming.

"I don't know how to say this but… Your kid hates my kid." Damon says and runs his hand through his hair again.

Elena scoffs, "Olivia doesn't hate anyone. Your son bullies her." With that she's gone.

* * *

Well, that's it! Let me know what you think in the reviews! Catch you later. XOXO Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Kindergarten Drama:

"I don't know how to say this but… Your kid hates my kid." Damon says and runs his hand through his hair again.

Elena scoffs, "Olivia doesn't hate anyone. Your son bullies her." With that she's gone.

* * *

"Hello?" Elena answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Is this Miss Gilbert? We're calling about Olivia." The lady said into the phone with a tone of worry.

"Great." Elena muttered. "Yes. This is she. What did she do this time?" Elena released a sigh.

"Well... why don't you come down to the school? The principal wants to talk to both parents involved together." The receptionist quickly said.

"Um... fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Elena hung up in her face before she could respond.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie said to Elena. Bonnie Bennett is one of Elena's friends who is also her assistant. Elena started throwing her belongings in her purse and started walking out of her office with Bonnie behind her.

"If that girl is getting in trouble for having a smart mouth again, I might lose my shit! I SWEAR!" Elena said angrily to no one in particular. She's had a rough week and now she has to stop what she's doing to go to her daughter's school.

"I'll be back, Bonnie. I have to save my child before I kill her. Call me on my cell if you need me." Elena said over her shoulder as she walked out the door of her boutique.

* * *

In a matter of 10 minutes, Elena was pulling her Audi SUV into the parking lot of her daughter's school. On the drive from her store to the school, she had a lot to think about... she is pissed.

 _This should go very well, especially because I'm pissed. I'm an entirely different person when I'm pissed._

Elena took a deep breath, "I will not lose my shit." She said to herself and walked into the building. She turned one last corner and there was Olivia sitting on a chair outside the principal's office with a dark haired boy. He was facing away from Elena so she couldn't see who it was but she had an idea who was also in trouble with her daughter.

"Mommy!" Elena heard Olivia yell down the hallway when she noticed her but, Elena decided to ignore the scowl that followed. The boy sitting next to her must've said something.

Elena got closer and she heard "oh it's the hot one. That's what my daddy called your mom. I don't get how you are related."

Elena raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Nice to see you're still in school, Levi. Tell your daddy I said like-wise." She acknowledged what she heard and smirked as the boy slowly turned around with his eyes blown wide. Olivia giggled, "What an idiot?"

Elena started to chuckle then she remembered she was here because her daughter is in trouble not a party. Elena shifted her gaze to her daughter with a stern voice she said, "You want to tell me why I got a call from the principal or should I ask her?"

Olivia had the decency to look guilty. "He made me. I know we're not supposed to hit but he wouldn't stop picking on me... and-"

Levi cut her off with very loud response, "No. She called me a baby when I said..."

Olivia opened her mouth to retort but, Elena was already annoyed that they are here because the kids can't get along... again.

Before she can respond, Elena hears a yell from the inside of the office. "I LEFT MY FUCKING SET BECAUSE THEY ARGUE. HELLO THEY ALWAYS DO THAT. MY KID IS AN ASSHOLE!"

Elena gasped but didn't say anything. She looked at the children and tried to calm her temper. "I'm going in this office." She pointed at the door then pointed at the children. "You two keep your mouths shut and hands to yourselves. I mean it. Don't make me go there, Olivia."

They both muttered, "Yes ma'am."

She knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in."

* * *

Elena crossed the threshold and sat in the chair across from the principal, Alaric Saltzman and next to who she assumed was Levi's dad, Damon.

"Good morning, Elena. I'm sorry we had to call you." Alaric had the decency to actually look disappointed.

Damon scoffed, "now that she's here can we talk about how my kid got a black eye?"

Elena froze. She didn't even notice his eye when she walked up or when she was talking the children.

Alaric glared at Damon, "Let's not pretend Levi is a saint, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well-"

Elena cut him off, "Someone better tell what the fuck is going on right now or so help me God!"

 _Well, there goes my temper._

Before the guys could respond she said "Choose your words carefully. I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

Alaric chuckled at the facial expression on Damon's face. He was completely shocked with his jaw slacked and eyes blown wide.

I see where Levi gets it. It's kind of adorable.

Alaric cleared his throat, "we called you because Olivia AND Levi got into an altercation... again."

Elena rolled her eyes, "well, they always do. Why was this time any different?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "because your brat punched my kid in the eye."

Elena scoffed, "I'm sure there's more to the story because your kid is what you called it? An 'asshole." She raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

This is not the first time the children have gotten physical but it is the first time that Levi has been bested.

Elena smirked, "what? Now that Levi has been hit by a girl, he's a victim? Last week he gave my daughter a wedgie then laughed because she said it hurt."

Damon didn't have a retort so he looked away from Elena and back at Alaric who looked extremely amused.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Alaric, "you're amused that she isn't going to punish her brat?"

Before Alaric could answer the question Elena tapped him on the shoulder, "excuse me but you might want to refrain from calling my child a name that's not hers. She got that right hook from somewhere, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrow.

Damon glared at her, "are you threatening me?"

Alaric saw this going nowhere. They are going to spend the whole time arguing about who's kid is better when that's a no brainer. "Let's stay on topic, we want to know how to get to a place where you children don't violently hurt each other. I'm well aware of Levi's 'extra curriculars.' He's done his share of time-outs."

Elena scoffed and muttered, "He needs an ass whoopin."

Damon glared at her, "your child isn't a saint."

Before anyone could say anything else Alaric interrupted, "OKAY. THAT'S ENOUGH! You guys are going to take your kid's home for the rest of the day. Then for a week you will have play dates every afternoon taking turns at whose house. After that week, we will re-evaluate the situation and then that will determine if you can continue to send your children here. If you choose not to participate in the plan I just recommended then take your child and don't worry about coming back."

When Alaric finished speaking both parents in front of him were clearly pissed but they were quiet.

Damon and Elena looked at each other then at Alaric and back again. "Fine." They said in unison.

Damon got up and reached to shake Alaric's hand, "you win this time, Ric. I'll see you, Saturday." He glanced at Elena and nodded. "Elena." Then he walked out the door, before it closed all the way they heard... "Great job, Levi. You have done it this time! Let's go before I have a heart attack!" You can hear Levi respond with "BUT DADDDDD!" The door is closed and you can still hear Damon retort with "SHUT IT LEVI!"

Elena chuckles and turns to Alaric, "I'm going to assume since he called you Ric, that you guys know each other outside of here?" Alaric nods. "Well, are they always like that? Like equally obnoxious?" Alaric sighs and nods.

"Yes they are two of a kind. That's why Damon is always saying Levi's an asshole because he's just like him. Like, physically and everything." Alaric explains.

Elena just nods. "That makes sense. Well, I have to get back to Bonnie and deal with Olivia. Tell Jenna, we're still having family dinner Sunday. I'll see you later." He responds "okay, bye Elena." With that she walks out the door.

"Let's go, Olivia. You're in so much trouble. I can't even begin to tell you but there's one thing that's worse than anything I can come up with..." Elena smirks at Olivia because she knows she's going to hate this part.

Olivia's eyes go wide, "what is it?"

Elena smirks wickedly, "you and Levi are going to have play dates every day for a week!" She has to physically refrain laughing so hard at her daughter's face. "Come on, let's go!" Elena starts walking to the front door of the school.

Olivia groans, "YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. ME!" She throws her arms exasperatedly.

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Let me know what you think. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! You asked for more chapters and here you go! Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Damon or Elena.

* * *

Previously on Kindergarten Drama:

Elena smirks wickedly, "you and Levi are going to have play dates every day for a week!" She has to physically refrain laughing so hard at her daughter's face. "Come on, let's go!" Elena starts walking to the front door of the school.

Olivia groans, "YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. KIDDING. ME!" She throws her arms exasperatedly.

* * *

"Mommmmmm… Do I HAVE to go to Levi's house? It might smell weird. His daddy is always yelling. I want to just go to work with you! I will be good! Promise!" Olivia has actually resorted to begging to get out of going to Levi's. It's kind of pathetic now because they have actually started to be civil and not always resorting to violence when they don't agree. If you asked Olivia's mom, she would tell you that Levi isn't nearly as bad as his uptight father.

 _Ugh, I don't even want to go just so I can avoid Lucifer himself._

"Yes, Olivia you have to go to Levi's house. Do you remember why? Don't bother I'll remind you! It's because you can't behave and keep your hands to yourself." Elena responds. "I know you don't want to go but, this is the last day. You only have to deal with him for 3 hours and then if you still want nothing else to do with him then, fine." Elena compromises.

Olivia rolls her eyes and scoffs. "If he tries to make me watch Paw Patrol again, I'm going to kick him in his no-no square!"

 _Of course the child goes straight to violence as a reaction. Elena rolls her eyes. That's what I get for asking Jeremy to babysit._

"Olivia! You better not kick anyone ANYWHERE! I will spank you!" Elena tells her daughter in her stern voice.

Olivia nods. "I understand. Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Elena nods. "What is it?"

"Why is it when I go to Levi's house his daddy always asks me questions?" Olivia asks and it's the face she makes that gives Elena pause more than her actual question. She never realized how much her child looks like her than in that exact moment.

 _My God! This child looks just like me! It's like looking a tiny mirror! WAIT! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?_

"What? What questions?" Elena asks.

"He always wants to know where my daddy is, where my mommy works, are there other kids that live in my house… you know Mom, stuff like that." Olivia rambles off and continues watching the television, she misses the surprise look on her mother's face.

 _Why does he care? He's always an asshole when I see him! Elena, why do you care that he was asking about you? We hate him remember! We can't hate him when our children are trying to get along. We have to set an example. Ugh, now I'm trying to get my subconscious to be the bigger person._

"What did you say back to him when he asked these questions, babe?" Elena responds calmly. On the inside she was getting anxious, but she was trying to seem indifferent.

"I just said 'ask my mom.'" Olivia says without looking away from the television.

 _I really hope he doesn't take her advice. I don't really want to talk to Damon at all if it's not about the children._

"Okay, good job." Elena responds and looks at her watch. "Livvy, turn the tv off and get your shoes. We have to go."

Olivia scoffs while walking upstairs to get her shoes. "Stupid Levi always ruining my life. I can't even watch tv in peace."

Elena shakes her head and chuckles. "Yeah, get it all out now cause I don't want you having an attitude when we get there."

Olivia yells back, "THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"You ended up smacking Levi for asking what's wrong?!" Elena yells back.

"He is so nosey! Always in my business!" Olivia says coming back downstairs.

"Sure he is. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, mom. Do I REALLY have to go?"

"YES!"

"I thought I would try one more time." Olivia sighs.

"You're so dramatic. Get in the car." Elena shakes her head and chuckles.

The drive to Damon's was pretty uneventful, Olivia was in the backseat sulking and staring out of the window while Elena was having an internal anxiety attack.

 _Why do you care what he says about you? I don't want him asking Olivia things about me. Yeah, that's why your palms are sweating and you keep thinking about it. Why don't you just shut up and let me drive? Hey, don't get mad at me! I'm just your subconscious!_

Every time Elena pulls up to the gate of the Salvatore household it always gave her pause. Damon is such an asshole all the time she forgets he actually has a very high profile job and makes great money.

 _Alaric says he's a good guy with a good heart… I wouldn't know! He's always rude to me… Well, Ric also said Levi is just like Damon and we all know that Levi has a crush on Olivia. Well, everyone except Olivia. If Damon and Levi are alike then he might just like you and not know how to express himself. AS IF!_

Elena presses the button on the intercom. "Yes?" the voice of the gate keeper comes through, it sounds like Damon's assistant that always opens the front door for them.

"Hey, April. It's me, Elena. I'm here for the kid's playdate." Elena explains.

"This is not a playdate. This is cruel and unusual punishment." Olivia says from the backseat, gratefully she wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her other than Elena.

"Oh hey, Elena. Come on in." The gate buzzes and opens for them to come through.

Elena parks her car in front of the garage door and starts to get out. She looks in the backseat to Olivia, "You have to go, don't start throwing a fit. It's only 3 hours."

Olivia turns her head from the window and looks at Elena, "Are you staying this time or are you leaving me here with the devil and his dad?"

Before Elena can respond Levi has already walked up to Livvy's door and opened it. Instead of simply saying "Hey." He says, "You came back again? Don't you have other friends?"

Olivia rolls her eyes, "You say that as if we ARE friends."

Levi starts to say something but, Olivia puts her hand in his face and says, "Save it. Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

Elena interrupts the inevitable argument, "Guys, lets just make the most of it. Go play video games or go swimming." Then, she turns and looks straight into Levi's eyes, "Don't try to drown her this time, got it?"

Levi rolls his eyes, "THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"It was last week, try again." Elena responds and starts walking to the door, she can hear Olivia giggling and then "Push me again, Levi. Do it! I DARE YOU!"

Elena turns around to reprimand them but is cut off by the voice or the bane of her existence.

"LEVI SALVATORE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS DAMN MESS UP!"

 _Greeeeeat! He's not at work, like I had hoped he would be! Whatever, you were hoping he was going to be here. I have no idea what you're talking about._

Levi rolls his eyes, "DAD! MARIA IS GOING TO CLEAN IT UP!" Then he's gone to find his father.

Olivia walked past Elena to go find the nanny so she could go swimming. Elena called out to her, "Hey, Livvy!"

"Yeah?" she turns around right before she turns the corner.

"I'll be back around 3:30, okay?" Elena asks.

Olivia scoffs, "If I make it that long, last time we went swimming that dork tried to kill me."

Elena gives her a stern look, "If he tries again, call me. I have a couple of things I want to say to his daddy anyway." She winks at her daughter. "Love you, call me if you need me."

"Bye, Mom." Olivia turns the corner and before Elena can leave out the front door quietly she hears him before she sees him.

"You're not even going to speak before leaving?" Elena starts walking towards the door.

Elena opens the door and looks over her shoulder with a smirk, "Nope." Then she leaves.

Damon just stands there in disbelief that she didn't even stop really to talk she just kept walking. Before he can fully analyze what just happened he hears the screaming.

"OW!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH ME AGAIN!"

Damon rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the noise muttering, "This is going to be a looong day."

* * *

Reviews are nice! Thanks! XOXO, Tiff


End file.
